


Chocolate-Flavored Kisses

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, F/M, Valentine's Day, gets a lil lewd at the end heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Billy and Rebecca enjoy Valentine's Day together.





	Chocolate-Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I wanted to write some Valentine's Day special for these two have some rushed softcore porn...this wasn't supposed to be lewd-ish but I guess it took that turn lol

It was Valentines Day. And while Rebecca and Billy definitely weren't were into the whole lovey-dovey, sappy nature of the holiday, they still thought it appropriate to get each other presents and spend the day with each other. Rebecca decided to wear the new dress that she got when she had been out shopping a while ago. It was simple, white with pink and green roses. Billy was always a challenge for Rebecca to get gifts for, but she settled on a new pair of aviators that matched his favorite jackets. He got her a box of chocolates and some grounds for her new coffee maker. That earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Rebecca knew Billy avoided sweets. He always said it was because he wanted to stay in shape. And, she would think, "Yeah, sure, Mr. Beefcake, because one itty-bitty chocolate is going to make you obese." But, she figured she could rope him into it with the sweets he had given her. She was standing in the kitchen, munching on her chocolates when he walked in. She offered him one of her chocolates. He politely declined, giving his usual excuse.

But, Rebecca insisted. She broke a piece of the chocolate off and offered it to him again. He refused again, but not before Rebecca gently nudged it between his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and locked with hers. She had a sweet, playful look in her eyes that melted his heart. He relented, opening his lips and drawing the chocolate in with his tongue. His taste buds brushed against her fingertips, causing her to shiver. He let it melt in his mouth before he raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. Rebecca furrowed her brows and broke off another piece and poked it between his lips. He ate it and she broke off another piece and fed it to him, as if trying to say, "See, it isn't so bad."

Rebecca squeaked when Billy picked her up by the back of her thighs and set her on the kitchen table. The change in position made it easier for her to share the chocolate with Billy. He was amused by her antics and insistence on having him trying sweets, so, he let her continue.

Eventually, Rebecca was left with a little piece of the chocolate she had started with. She held it for a while before she started to bring it to his lips. Before she could slip it between his lips, he snatched it from her fingers, popped it into his mouth and crashed his lips against hers.

The shock of the moment left her mouth partly ajar, giving Billy's tongue enough room to slip into her mouth. He tasted, unsurprisingly, like chocolate. But, it was such a wonderful flavor that she found intoxicating. The kiss quickly started to grow heated, his tongue more insistent. Rebecca brought her hands up to comb through his hair. She shuddered when she felt his large hand fall to her thigh and start to hike up the skirt of her dress. He hiked the skirt until it was turned up, leaving everything below her hips exposed.

He broke off the kiss, lips hovering just above hers as his warm breath fanned her cheeks. His eyes flickered down to her crotch. She was wearing his favorite pair of panties she wore. They were lacy, frilly, and a pretty shade of green, and embroidered with flowers and leaves. There were little, pink bows on the front and the sides. Something about them gravitated him towards her, maybe because the pair matched her personality so well.

"Just for me, Princess?" He grinned wolfishly, licking his lips while giving one of her thighs a gentle squeeze.

"It matched." She smiled, feeling her cheeks redden as Billy's lustful gaze intensified. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to quiet the growing need between her legs.

"I appreciate you sharing the chocolate, Princess." He got down on his knees, spreading her thighs apart,"But, I'd much rather enjoy my favorite treat instead."


End file.
